Intresting
by Is-It-enough
Summary: <html><head></head>Arthas and Sylvanas' battles, bunch of one shots of their lives together.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Blond hair fell in messy huffs around her head as she hit the ground, her body ached from the days of battle, muscles stiff and on fire, skin bruised, bloody and broken from all the fighting. Sylvanas' breathing was ragged, her left eye burned as blood blinded her pouring from a deep cut in her forehead, swallowing hard she felt the defeat coming but she hadn't caused him enough suffering.

Rolling as the huge blade came crashing down upon where she had previously laid Sylvanas got to her feet pulling her bow string back swiftly, the arrow flew so perfectly it was a shame the target moved causing it to only brush through his white hair. Anger bubbled over as she drew again letting another of her last precious arrows go, Arthas was charging at her, closing the small gap between them so quickly Sylvanas had to drop her bow and draw her sword. The large man merely grunted as the arrow pierced his shoulder, he was on her slashing out hitting her sword, the force rattled her hands it was so strong.

With a swift kick Sylvanas was sent flying back rolling into the dirt, again she laid disheveled on the ground her whole body hurting, the sword in her hand was heavy, almost too heavy to hold but she refused to die, rejected the idea of her battle ended by a man child with no honor. As his sword yet again started to come down upon her she held up her own pressing the flat side to her palm for extra strength, she was able to stop it from cutting into her but the heavy demonic sword was only a few inches away from her flesh.

Arthas laughed as he moved one foot to her elbow kicking it out and stepped on her forearm so she was left helpless, sword gone from her reach. Sylvanas tried desperately to free her arm from under him clawing at him and even kicking out at him, Arthas raised his sword again high over his head laughing like a madman. White hair fluttered in the wind so softly it was barely noticeable, his face twisted with pleasure, eyes locked on the small elf girl under his boot, she was fighting like a feral beast against him.

Looking at her he almost felt bad, she was covered in purple skin, blood, dirt and cuts, yet somehow even in her filthy state she was beautiful. Hesitating for a mere moment was all it took, Sylvanas pulled a small dagger from her hip and drove it into the huge man's thy, Arthas roared stepping back. Sylvanas scrambled to her feet searching for a weapon, turning to run for a discarded sword a few feet from her.

A disgusting wet cutting sound filled her ears, she froze feeling oddly numb, blood filled her mouth and a huge hand grabbed her shoulder pulling her back till she was right against Arthas' chest. A whimper escaped her as she felt the pain finally, looking down with wide eyes she saw the large sword protruding from her abdomen, she took a shaky breath her knees giving in.

Sylvanas fell to her knees the sword shifting down to accompany her movements, Arthas kicked her off his weapon watching as her body hit the ground hard, once again her hair sprawled all across the dirt. Bending down to her side Arthas grabbed a fistful of beautiful blond hair and picked up the dying elf's head, he looked into her face a small smile spreading across his face.

"This isn't the end little elf, you may not move on yet."

Sylvanas looked up dazed into glowing blue eyes, her body was going numb but she used what little energy she had left to spit a huge mouthful of blood into her killers face. Arthas didn't flinch or even move at the action, watching her carefully as she started to fade Arthas shifted pulling the elf girl into his arms and lifting her up. Carrying her bridal style Arthas looked down into her pale face, she looked around not really seeing anything, coughing she spattered blood across her face.

The contrast of crimson on such porcelain skin spark a small fire of want in Arthas, her blue eyes getting lost eyelids so heavy desperate to keep open, her hair sticking wet and stained to her face. For some unknown reason he watched her fascinated as she slowly bleed out, it was as if he was trying to remember every little detail of it, trying to see the exact moment the life fled from her eyes.

"You'll soon be mine."

The skills she held would make her a perfect addition to his army and maybe over time he could find out what it was about her that drew him in so, maybe he'd be able to stomp it out so she was just as plain as all the others his path had crossed. Or maybe she'd haunt him like Jaina did, maybe she'd be an addition to his nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Death was sweet, at first it was just the smell of the forest filling her up and giving her the warm feeling of home, then it was happy faces reminding her of such beautiful memories, her sisters fourteenth birthday when they'd all gathered around a huge cake then used it to paint each other in a fight. It was joy, it was all her greatest moments wrapped up in a bow, bringing in a human to her rangers, standing up for herself, being gifted her sisters necklace, falling in love, her first kiss with her lover, first time, the feasts she'd shared with her large family, everything she held dear to her heart. Afterlife was something of beauty, peaceful and heavenly, she deserved this happiness after devoting her life to justice and saving innocents, she deserved her own cloud to float on in heaven.

"Awaken!"

A screaching shrill of a voice clawed at her ears demanding she listen, Sylvanas refused, she clung to her peace, clung to her death and rejected the voice throbbing through her bones.

"Arise!"

The words thundered in her, withering her heaven into darkness, fires were set ablaze all over reaching for her, licking flames up her ankles as lightning struck around her.

"SYLVANAS!"

Screaming filled the air a voice that could shatter glass, it rang out in the ears off all around it, unfamiliar but so close it couldn't be anyone else, searching around with wild eyes she realized it was her voice that shrilled in the wind. Looking down at herself, ghostly hands with claws like daggers, her body mangled, broken, blue from death laid under her and another scream fell from her, broken, knowing now that Arthas' last words rang true for her.

It was not the end for her, she would be his.


End file.
